ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 629 (14th February 1991)
Plot Ken agrees to return to the Square late in the evening when police presence has dissolved. D.S. Hallum praises Dot for her bravery. Disa runs to a river in tears. The Vic's quiz team struggle to match The Rose and Crown's quiz team's intelligence. Celestine apologises for leading Yvonne on. She cries. Disa phones the Samaritans and gets through to Kathy. She tells Kathy that she was raped by Ken, and he is her step-father. The Vic's quiz team start getting lucky with the questions and gradually close the points gap between them and The Rose and Crown. They then draw and a tiebreaker question is given by Eddie. Ethel knows the answers, leading to The Vic winning. Disa returns to the flat and tells D.S. Hallum she will tell him everything about Ken for her baby's sake. The phone rings and Dot answers - it is Ken. Disa takes over on the phone and demands to see him. Ken wants to meet at St. Vincent's Street car park. She agrees. Clyde and Jules walk in on Celestine and Yvonne. Clyde offers to walk Yvonne home. Disa and Dot meet Ken at St. Vincent's Street car park. He tells Dot that Disa can be malicious and is unstable. Disa demands to see her daughter. Ken takes her daughter out and holds her. Police race to the car park and Ken is trapped. He holds the child above his head and threatens to drop her. Dot talks Ken out of his cruel action and he hands her the baby. Diane returns from France. Celestine and Etta argue before work. Dot gives Kathy and Pauline the gossip the next morning. Diane comes face-to-face with Mark. She asks him if he is ready for counselling and he walks off. Etta confronts her work colleagues over their remarks about her getting the job of headmistress because of her skin colour. Mark apologises to Diane for walking off and not meeting her before she left for France. Diane tells Mark she is not sure if she can handle him. Cast Regular cast *Mark - Todd Carty *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ricky - Sid Owen *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Eddie - Michael Melia *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth Guest cast *Disa - Jan Graveson *Ken - Ian Redford *D.S. Hallum - Peter Barnes *Yvonne - Pamela Nomvette *Colin - David McAlister *Nigel - Alan Gilchrist *Mrs Collins - Shirley Cain *Jasmine O'Brien - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square - Living room and hallway *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *St. Vincent's Street Car Park *Samaritans office *Unknown river *Unknown phonebox Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ken Raynor still threatens Disa's baby. Why is Disa so relucatant to go to the police? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,060,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes